fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talíta Dröttning
Talíta Dröttning '　(タリタ・ドロータニング, ''Tarita Dorōtaningu) is an S-Class Mage, who was once affiliated with the Dark Soul Guild. She, along with several members of her family, was banished from the guild and expatriated from the country for her refusal to participate in the less than scrupulous activities of the organization. Talíta has since owed her allegiance to the Dragoon Corps Guild, to which she is of great use due to her specialization in Lost Magic. Appearance Talíta is a woman of arresting beauty, whose innate grace and poise are evident in her every motion. She possesses long, shiny black hair, which is unrestrained in any manner so as to allow it to fall freely over her shoulders and back. Her complexion is that of flawless porcelain, showing not the slightest remnants of the many skirmishes she has been in. Her face is characterized by soft, comely lips and high-set cheekbones. Perhaps Talíta's most distinguishing feature, however, is not the delicate elegance of her face, nor the slender, yet gently curvaceous lines of her figure, but her eyes. Talíta has eyes that are as azure as sapphires and as piercing as a bird of prey's, and she has been said to be able to strip a man's soul bare with the intensity of her gaze alone. Upon meeting this gaze, the average person is perturbed by the cold, calculating emptiness which lurks behind Talíta's irises. When she is annoyed, this emptiness is transmuted into a palpable hatred, the vehemence of which is enough to cause most people to blanch pale in shock. Conversely, when she is in an amiable mood, or when she is around people she cares for, Talíta's eyes radiate welcoming warmth from their cerulean depths. In terms of her attire, Talíta is typically clothed in a white tank top with black lines running down its sides and center, into which intricate designs are embroidered. Besides those patterns, the garment is unadorned except for a small bow. Covering her legs is a short black skirt, which is devoid of decoration. At Talíta's left and right hips are her two daggers, Hauteclaire and Tinkledeath respectively, which are carried in sheaths that hang off her belt. For footwear, Talíta wears grey boots, which end approximately six inches above her ankles. Personality and Traits To those who do not know her, Talíta's demeanor seems to be one of cold reticence. She has attributed this demeanor of hers to the austere rigidity which was so characteristic of her early life in Dark Soul. Talíta has a tendency to be standoffish towards unknown people who approach her, rebuffing them in a manner that can almost be considered haughty. She is initially reluctant to accept overtures of friendship, and has shown even greater reluctance in proffering them. However, Talíta merely uses this icy disposition as a means of distancing herself from people with whom she is unfamiliar. Once one truly gets to know her, they learn that underneath the cold exterior, Talíta is cheerful, good natured, and perhaps even insouciant. She has proven herself to be a loyal friend who is always there for her compatriots when needed to be. She is wholeheartedly devoted to anyone who earns her respect, and is even willing to give her own life for the sake of her friends if necessary. Talíta is also quite funny, and can usually be counted on to provide some sort of comic relief during jobs she and her team undertake, and often lightens the general atmosphere around her. Talíta also seems to have a predilection for gallows humor, first seen during the war between Dragoon Corps and Dark Soul, when she said "They're all a bunch of cutthroats preparing to get their throats cut," in a jocular manner. She has made light of other perilous situations that she and others have been in on numerous other occasions. Despite Talíta's cheerful disposition, she is implacably ruthless once her anger has been aroused. An example of this inexorable nature was seen at the trial of her former guild-master, Hogyo, when the latter was being tried for crimes of murder, thievery and molestation. Due to a lack of tangible evidence, Hogyo was found not guilty by a jury and hence exonerated, much to Talíta's dismay, who had witnessed firsthand a number of atrocities committed by him. Infuriated by the fact that he was a free man, Talíta walked up to Hogyo and struck up a conversation with him, after which she patted him on the shoulder and bade him a pleasant farewell. Minutes later, Hogyo walked back into the courtroom and confessed to his crimes, before slitting his own throat from ear to ear. Talíta had in fact used one of her magics on Hogyo when she placed her hand on him, which had compelled him to reveal the truth of his actions and commit suicide immediately thereafter. Talíta is not the type of person who will readily pass up an opportunity to humiliate someone, and frequently makes whimsical remarks, which, more often than not, are at another person's expense. She also tends to laugh when in actual fact she is being serious, employing a humorless tone for gentle but effective mockery. On occasion, Talíta answers her friends in tones of mock servility, which she uses to highlight and make comical the arrogance that is portrayed by some of them. Talíta speaks with a very slight, but nonetheless perceptible brogue, her every syllable being perfectly and nigh on painstakingly enunciated. This accent, coupled with her somewhat soft voice, serves to make her insults sting all the more as they are rendered with perfect clarity, allowing for no mistakes to be made in perceiving them. Although she typically eschews crude language, Talíta is not above using it, and has at her disposal a wide variety of colorful insults such as "shit-wit" (うんち頓知, unchi-tonchi) and "fuck-face" (くそ顔, kuso-kao), which are used to take irritating people down a peg or two. In addition, on the very rare occasions when she is insulted, Talíta offers a scathing, yet surprisingly laconic rebuttal that is sure to put her offender into a state of silent submission. Her tongue has, in fact, been said by several of her friends to be so sharp that it will "cut a thread draped over it". This keen wit is but a facet of Talíta's considerable sagacity, as she has proven herself to be incredibly perceptive, analytical and level-headed both on and off the field of battle, traits which have shown themselves repeatedly throughout her career as a mage. Talíta is a woman of high intelligence, being able to deduce an opponent's strategy mere minutes after initiating combat with them and formulate an effective counter-strategy upon doing so. She always operates under the assumption that her opponents are more skilled than herself, until such time as she is proven otherwise. Due to this outlook of Talíta's on combat, she is almost never caught unawares by the abilities of her foes, irrespective of how strong they may or may not be. Equipment '''Hauteclaire (オートクレール, Ōtokurēru) is one of two daggers that are fashioned after an identical pattern, the other being Tinkledeath. The weapon is obsidian in color and glistens with an inky opulence, further strengthening its aura of being an instrument of death. Its blade is wickedly curved and arced protrusions punctuate its length, so as to inflict maximum damage upon anything or anyone it impales. A ring projects out from the side of the hilt of the dagger, through which can be threaded magical ropes and facilitates the quick drawing of the knife from its scabbard. Set in Hauteclaire's pommel is a black gem which is capable of storing vast amounts of magical power, and it is this stone which makes the Jewel Knife Magic of the dagger possible. Hauteclaire is capable of producing magic in and of itself, through the gem embedded in its pommel. When this is done, a coverage of dark energy will form over the blade of the weapon, which both extends its reach and enables it to pierce most every type of magic, even magical weapons. In addition, anyone stabbed by this transient blade will suffer necrosis in the immediate vicinity of the wound, due to their cells being inundated with malignant energy. Tinkledeath (チンチンデス, Chinchindesu) is of identical appearance to Hauteclaire, with the exception that it is a stark, glaring white and a transparent jewel is set into its pommel. Its name was derived from the clarion, high-pitched note that emanates from the knife when the flat of its blade is tapped against a stone or similarly hard object. Tinkledeath is the epitome of a cleaving implement; its blade has no equal in terms of the sharpness of its edge. It is capable of reaving cinderblock and tempered steel with negligible hindrance, a testament to its keenness. So honed is its edge, in fact, that it cost the fingers of many a craftsman during its forging before a suitable method of sheathing the dagger could be found. Not unlike its caliginous counterpart, Tinkledeath enables its wielder to use Jewel Knife Magic. Rather than the magic surrounding merely its blade, however, luminous energy envelops the entire knife and its area multiplied a hundredfold. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Magic Fire Magic Inner Mind Magic Ephemeral Magic Trivia Category:Female Category:S-Class Mage Category:Dragoon Corps